Newts
Newts are a species of amphibians that Waffle has an appparent enthusiasm for. Dozens of these creatures serve as Waffle's loyal pets and playmates. Physical Appearance Newts are so small that they can be held in your palm. They have little eyes on the top of their head, and have a long tail. They sometimes walk on all fours, and other times they stand on their hind legs. Alternate Color Schemes The color scheme of the Newts vary from episode to episode. There are four differing schemes seen throughout the series. Turquoise On some earlier episodes, they're seen with turquoise skin with a lighter shade of turquoise on their undersides, and have purple spots on their backs and magenta eyes. * Ernst and Mandy sport these colors. Green In the intro and in later episodes, however, they are seen with green skin, with orange on their undersides, orange spots on their back and yellow eyes. * This scheme is seen on Waffle's lucky newt, Gomez. * Newts of these colors are also sold at the 24 Hour Pet Shop. Lime Green In the Pitch Reel, they're seen with lime green skin all around, and white eyes. * This newt is only seen at the end title screen of the pilot. Orange Waffle's newt doll in "To The Moon" and Mr. Blik's newt suit in "Blikmail" are both with orange skin, green spots and yellow eyes. * Waffle's doll is seen with a lighter shade of orange on it's undersides. Relationships Waffle The Newts love Waffle and are often seen playing with him and following him around. Waffle treasures his newts and often caters to the little ones. In "A Line in the Litterbox", Waffle is seen playing hide-and-seek with the newts. In his division of the mansion, newts are seen across Waffle World, and also stand as troops for the area. In "Mecha-Kitties", Waffle constructs a Newt Pond for his newts in the entrance hallway. Sadly, the newts will be unable to play with him whenever they're too busy with molting. Mr. Blik The Newts and Mr. Blik aren't in good standing with each other. Mr. Blik is disgusted by the newts and is willing to flush them down the toilet to be rid of them. In "A Line in the Litterbox", as a result of a game of hide-and-seek with Waffle, Blik woke up to a pile of Waffle's newts on his chest. The surprised cat then jumps up and chucks each newt away one by one. He then looks over, sees the thrown newts slowly and menacingly get back up from the ground. Mr. Blik runs off screaming while the newts follow him. He is scared of the newts and he refers to them as "those slimy amphibians" and wants them gone from the mansion. Known Newts * Gomez (Lucky Newt) * Ernst * Mandy Appearances TBA Background Information * Each of the Newts are voiced by Kevin McDonald. ** The same man who voices Waffle. * The native language of newts is dubbed as "Newtuguese", so named by Waffle. * Waffle once made a toy rocket ship with a red newt doll in it for an imaginary show he calls "Newts In Space". * Despite Blik's threat about flushing them down the toilet in "A Line In The Litter Box", some newts can be found sailing across the toilet. * Newts are very elastic, or at least Gomez is. * The first newt seen is in the Pitch Animation Reel, on the end title screen. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Newts Category:Males Category:Females Category:Animals